When Irving Meets Phineas
When Irving Meets Phineas ''is the first episod of the Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!!. It is a 30-minute long episode, and is the backstory of how Irving became a fan of Phineas and Ferb. Summary The episode starts out with Irving on his website. He is looking for a good website theme, until he heard construction noises outside. He peeked out and saw, believe it or not, a giant rollercoaster in someone's backyard! Once Irving ran thier in a rush, he looked at the unveiling of the rollercoaster. He saw it, and then ran up for the name of Phineas and Ferb. He had a quick fantasy, about riding thier rollercoaster every day of the summer, even if he gets sick. But once the daydream is over, the rollercoaster went up the chain lift... Meanwhile, back at Irving's house Albert is on the phone with Carl. They are talking about Stunkleberry Thinkbat, until he hears Irving run into his room, and leave. Albert thinks that is suspicious, and spys on Irving. Jenny asks what is going on, but Albert says that it is top secret. Jenny follows him. Meanwhile, Irving's dog, Danny, went down to a secret hideout, and is getting his mission from Major Monogram. His nemesis, Dr. Lloyd Wexler is planning on building a device that can blow up Mars, because it is taking all atention over the planet he discovered right behind it. Back at the backyard, Irving is climbing the extremely steap chain lift. Once he got to the top, the rollercoaster already fell through a variety of hoops. Irving stood at the top, until a bird came flying by, and knocking him down. He grabbed on to the rollercoaster vehicle, and tried clmibing on. Once he was almost on, a loop came, swinging him into the air. he landed in a mine cart factory, and came out with a jet pack-powered mine cart. That gave Irving an idea. Meanwhile, Albert was in his military car, and searching for Irving. Jenny was a stowaway in the back seat, and noticed the rollercoaster, and saw Irving on a mine cart. Albert wasn't noticing, and she didn't want to be in Albert's donut-scented car forever. So she did the best imitation of his voice as he can, and told Albert that she was his consience. She told him to look at the rollercoaster, and when Albert looked out the window, nothing was there. ''How peculiar. Over at Lloyd Wexler's lab, Lloyd trapped Danny, 2and told his plan to destroy Mars, to show proof of the planet he found, (which is just a comet). He builds a blow up planet-inator, is distracted by the rollercoaster stuck to the helicopter. While looking out the window, one part of the rollercoaster broke the wall of his hideout, causing the destroy planet inator to fall out the window, and land in a hole being buried. And the inator, was pointing at the Earth. Over at the rollercoaster, the rollercoaster vehicle crashes onto the streets. The mine cart does to, and Irving watches the rollercoaster get flung into the air by a crane. Irving gets his hair caught in the crane, causing him to be launched into the air. He lands in the Danville Woods, and sees the rollercoaster bend the tree. He then realizes that the coaster will be launched into the air, so he holds onto the tree. He gets launched to Paris with them, and holds onto the Eifel Tower, only to be launched into the air once again. He ends up in space, but he doesn't crash with the coaster. Back at Wexler's he grabs the Destroy-Planets-Inator, just before someone's mining hammer hit it. He brought upstairs, where Danny the Dog escaped his cage. He wrestled with Wexler, until the giant tinfoil ball came smashing through the hideout, picking up Lloyd, while Danny escaped. While Jenny was trying to figure out what happened to the rollercoaster. Albert asked "his consience" if he had any more suggestions, and Jenny replied "home". Albert thought it was a good idea, so he can tell his mom about it. Jenny sighed. Meanwhile, Irving was still in space, when the Planet-Destroy-Inator fell to the ground again, causing the beam to go to space and hit the satelitte. The explosion knocked Irving down, who hit the tinfoil ball, then the beam hit a the tinfoil ball, launching Irving into the tree, where the last remains of the rollercoaster were. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella went inside, when Irving fell out of the tree. But then shouted "THAT ROCKED! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!". During the credits, Albert was shown in the car with his mom, while Jenny was sleeping in the backseat, and Albert still mistakes her for his concience. Songs: Gotta Bust Irving For Whatever He's Doing Credits Albert is still driving in the car with his mom, looking for Irving (even though it is midnight). Jenny is in the backseat snoring, and then Albert says: Hey, I didn't know my consience snored!", but Albert tells her the real reason about the snores, but Albert doesn't beleive him. Running Gags Hey, Where'd Danny Go? This Better Not Become a Running Gag Nerd Word Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first episode of Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! *This is a midquel to the episode rollercoaster. Continuanity *This is a spin-off of the episode "Rollercoaster". **The giant tinfoil ball is seen. **A bird bumps into Phineas and Ferb's invention (and Irving). **The rollercoaster has the same sequence of events then the rollercoaster episode's scene were the rollercoaster goes crazy. **The helicopter holding the rollercoaster is seen. *Future Candace is seen very, very, briefly. (Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo) *The Danville Sci-Fi Fantasy Convention is mentioned. (Nerds of a Feather) Alusions *The title is a reference to the book: When Harry Meet Sally. *Irving floating in space, and arriving back on Earth by the satelitte exploding is a reference to the episode of "The Penguins of Madagasgar" were Mort is launched into space, and he got back to Earth by the explosion of the satelitte. Cast *Irving *Albert *Jenny *Phineas *Ferb *Irving's Mom *Major Monogram *Dr. Lloyd Wexler *Isabella (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Pedro (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Spin offs Category:Irving Category:Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Episodes from Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Mochlum's Articles